


Lily's Masquerade

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Jealous James Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Severus escorted Lily to a masquerade.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Lily Evans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Lily's Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IsabelleVolturi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabelleVolturi/gifts).



> This is for 31 days of shipping day prompt: a ship assigned to you by someone else. I hope the recipient likes it! Many thanks to my beta, thenewpyt for looking it over!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Severus Snape checked himself out in the mirror as he prepared to take Lily Evans to the Spring Masquerade. He was quite ecstatic about the event as he told himself several times, _Do not screw this up!_ aware that The Marauders would be watching their every move.

“Severus! I’m here! Are you about ready to go?” Lily asked as she waited patiently for him to join her downstairs.

Severus put his cape on and mask and the cape billowed all the way downstairs as he stopped and stared at Lily. “You look exquisite my dear!” he kissed her hand eyeing the chosen costume.

She was dressed as a spring fairy. The dark red costume and mask to match Severus’ dark green costume as he was a spring wizard.

He held out his elbow, “Shall we take the Floo to the Ministry, my dear?”

Lily smiled serenely at him, “Yes, I am looking forward to this ball!”

Severus activated the Floo network and shouted, “Ministry!” before they disappeared.

Once at the masquerade, the ball was in full swing as they made their entrance into the room. Lily was a bit nervous as she looked around looking for James and his friends.

“It seems they are not here yet. Shall we have a dance before they appear my dear Lily?” Severus whispered into her ear.

“Yes, I would love too!” Lily beamed at Severus who was beginning to relax and he escorted them out to the dance floor.

Lily found out that Severus was an excellent dancer and was rethinking her relationship with James. _After all he is nicer to me and we have known each other for a long time. And James is well...too overprotective._ she could feel James’ eyes watching their every move.

“Why don’t we go somewhere more private so we can discuss this further.” she whispered into Severus’ ear.

His eyes widened in surprise as he realized that his dancing technique must have paid off. Especially when he glanced towards the marauders' way noticing the scowl James was given him.

He cleared his throat quietly, “Are you sure Lily?”

“Yes, I am sure, Severus.”


End file.
